Lightweight Double Dreams
by HeroineCruor
Summary: After a night out with the gang, Apollo has to drive Athena home against his will, and as she's drunk and dazed, her actions gets a bit out of hand. Apollo/Athena. Request by Sakura Blossoms


**A/N: Ok, now I have cleared the game. It's awesome. I hope they make a sequel.**

**Holy crap, I had no idea I was such an inspiration! So that's why I'm writing more of this wonderful shipping :P**

**Come on, help me make this pairing grow! It doesn't have enough attention as it deserves...lol what is wrong with you? You know you like it :P**

**There are painfully visible "Tales of Phantasia" references in this one. See if you notice them (The PSX version, not the SNES version, keep that in mind) XP**

**The concept in the story is cliché, but I don't care. The fanbase needs more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney. If I did, Apollo/Athena would be cannon (*cough* and Phoenix/Maya *cough*), probably for the benefit of the general public.**

* * *

"Why do I have to be the driver?" The red-suited lawyer whined, emptying the remains of his soda and wiped his mouth, all movements made sulkily.

"The first step to become a lawyer is to have a license." Phoenix played around with the subject rather than answering the question, Apollo shooting him a cynical look. Really? _Really?_ That statement was so contradictory that it was creating a black hole. Saying that on purpose, the oldest lawyer shot up his hands in self-defense, laughing it off, explaining his reason.

"Simple. I don't have a driver's license." His boss clarified, taking a sip of his beer, making himself pretty nonchalant to Apollo's complaints, as he had been whining since they got here. It was quickly to get used to.

"What about Athena?" Apollo didn't give up, pointing to the youngest lawyer leaning over her desk who was grumbling. "She too has a driver's license!"

"I guess your ego never gives a rest, does it?" Phoenix cued, earning a frown from his employee. He sighed amusingly as he felt the alcohol warm him up, and looked to the sulky 20-year old.

"Look, this is our first time celebrating an advanced case with Athena. We have to give her some room." His point was made further by a flushed redhead tilting up her head slightly as her upper body was still leaning fully against the wood of the counter. An amused grin were on her face.

"...early in the morning..." She mumbled, a hard grip on her bottle of beer.

Apollo grimaced, but felt actually better seeing her like that. Not in a cruel way, it was just a little funny seeing her so out of it.

In a better mood, Apollo just argued halfheartedly.

"Come on. She's a complete and utter lightweight. Did she mistake 'Victory' for 'Drunk-allnighter'?" He almost added that she was 'A bit childish', but even he had standards with his sarcasm. Besides, he knew she wasn't immature, given she had gone to Europe (where he had never been) and could speak Spanish, French and German. He could only say a few phrases in German, but that was all because of Gavin.

He was five years older than Athena, but still felt the jealousy grow whenever she said a word in a foreign language. It made him wish he could have done more in his past. Perhaps this was always why he was a bit hard on her. That she was so talented. Well, of course he also was talented (and he also knew that Athena saw him as a role model), but he felt something was always with her that he didn't have. He just couldn't point it out. At times she had proven to be smarter than him in some cases, added that she was **younger** and **less experienced** than him.

Now he shouldn't judge, but it was hard not to when she was going well so early in her career.

"Maybe she did", Phoenix chuckled, "Or maybe it's just her first time drinking." Wright was a bit laid-back and calm for being their boss, so much that his employees could dare saying sarcastic things to him. It just wasn't Phoenix's shoes to be so strict. It must have to do with his 7 years as a chill 'pianist', or 'hobo' as most people had labeled him as.

Edgeworth had gone an hour ago needing to counsel the rookie prosecutors the next day, the rest of the adults had gone home early being tired and Trucy and Pearl had been sent to the Agency after Eldoon's. The rest, the lawyer trio, had gone to the bar but mostly because Athena wanted to. And since she was new, they fulfilled her wish. It had put Apollo in a self-sacrificing spot though, not being able to drink because otherwise they couldn't get back to their domains.

After a while, of Apollo's unusual silence of his complaints, they made up their minds to get across. Athena was out-cold (or not really, she was singing and sluddering random things now and then), so Apollo's discomfort increased when he had to carry her around on his back.

Phoenix declined the offer for a ride home.

"No thanks, the night is still young. I think I will walk my way home. The agency is not so far away." He grinned towards the two young attorneys, the first carrying the second.

"I trust you to get her home safely." He said, resulting in weak protests from the conscious one.

"What?! Are you leaving me with her? I don't even know where she lives!"

"Objection. I know you have been at her place several times. You don't have to lie about it." His remarked caused Apollo's expected reaction, a faint blush and light cursing under his breath. At the time, he hadn't noticed that the carried lawyer was snuggling up to his back and snoozed like a baby, obviously enjoying the warmth from the unknowing source.

"What terms I'm on with Athena is not relevant to this discussion," Apollo reasoned, not knowing where to go from here with Phoenix's accusation, "Can you at least help me to seat her in the passenger's seat?" Apollo asked, shifting Athena on his back to make her sit better to his comfort. "Of course," Phoenix offered.

After helping Apollo with Athena's seat belt, Phoenix said his goodbyes and went his way home. The brunette justified the head mirror's angle before starting up the car and pulled out the driveway. Athena didn't live far away, maybe a few blocks away or so.

The female attorney hadn't been much of a nuisance Apollo thought she would be. Sure, she was talking gibberish in her sleep, in which sounded like French mostly, although he had expected her to repeat her singing of classic songs sung when drunk. Like the sailor song. Why she did was a mystery really. He had never taken her much for a pirate fan...it was not what she preferred on their movie nights.

Yes, they had movie nights. Was there a problem? Maybe they weren't a couple, but they were certainly more than just formally acquaint. They were a team, heck, they colors of their suit told as much, yellow plus red makes orange!

As he absently spotted the evening lights, he began to hum. It was quite peaceful, this. The car making it's calming function sounds, the dim lights proving they weren't alone in the dark, the passing cars helping the factor, well in general, the nightlife. The worst part was that most attorneys never brought themselves to enjoy it since the crime rate was higher during the darkest hour of the day and night. Well, everyone working with laws had their own way of dealing with these incidents, and Apollo chose to like it as long as nothing bad happened. It could be considered a wish upon a star more like, but human beings were offered into daydreaming once in a while, weren't they?

Finger's gently drummed against the steering wheel, and had since long forgotten and ignored Athena's murmuring. As he stole a glance sideways, she almost looked peaceful and innocent. The way her hand was not using their muscles and gently clenched beside her face, the way faint snoring escaped her slightly parted lips, the way her chest was gently moving back and forth in rhythm with her breathing of dream stage, going slowly...

_Ok, now perception is not needed unless someone is lying, _he lured away from the smaller frame, concentrating forward.

Then something from her drew his attention again, but didn't look her way right away since he was driving into a new route. What he saw sideways, which creeped him out, was that she was lightly smiling, flush swept across her face. Not only that; she was giggling.

At first he thought he heard the flow of the wind or the car radio accidently turning itself on, but as an attorney he had to see the most plausible explanation. The one being that his co-worker was giggling.

It had surprised him at first, but later decided as no big deal and was probably dreaming of having a huge scoop of ice-cream. Disregarding any other possibilities, he once again felt calm and kept driving toward her apartment.

But the giggling was becoming louder and it was, put mildly, getting annoying. It was harder and harder to ignore as she helped with that by giggling louder, and soon he felt like it didn't sound as innocent as it had originally sounded. Judging by her emotions by them, it sounded more like she was being tickled, which was strange because such triggered in a dream was unusual unless someone was tickling her in real life. His innocent chain of thoughts developed conclusions he discharged and then newer he considered, then discharged again.

Then her giggling fit ended with a sentence, and his ears went numb.

"No...no...Apollo...don't touch me there..." A new giggle fit melted with it and once again she couldn't be quiet, her halfhearted "no's" filling what air that wasn't thick with awkwardness in the car.

The shock was so great to him that he almost lost control over the car. Jumping two meters high up, he pulled the steering wheel to the right with all his power and managed to pull into an empty slot just perfect for a moment to regain composure.

As the vehicle stopped with a violent jerk, his antennae bangs hit his forehead and he drilled holes with his eyes into her blushing face, her eyes still closed. He was having a WTF look (not like the one he usually has, but more like in manga style. Also, my apologies for sounding unprofessional).

_Wh-what?! What the heck?!_

He couldn't bloody believe it! His co-worker, which he had fully trust in and would always have, was having a wet dream about him, who was sitting right next to him and tried to think and rethink if this event had just happened or not. It was late, maybe he was imagining it, but yeah...imagining himself of her saying things like that was making him the culprit, obviously. This truly was embarrassing. Really, really embarrassing. How should he proceed? This wasn't just a dream you could wake up someone from, especially if the one the person was dreaming of was you!

He tried to comb back his antennae bangs with his hand, wiping off the sweat in the process. Then he massaged his temple with his fingers. Now, what would Mr. Wright do...

...never mind, by the way, that thought was scary.

He should feel flattered that someone felt attracted to him (exclude Juniper, he doesn't know about her crush on him), and that someone being Athena, an attractive, talented, kind young lawyer...

Well, it could have been worse. It could have been...well...someone less attractive than her!

"N-no...hmm...stupid Apollo..." She murmured, though the insult was filled to the brim with lust and excitement, meaning the opposite none the less.

_Woah, wonder what I did there, _he found himself thinking, to his terror, almost amusingly. Come on, this wasn't funny! He was actually pitying her to some extent. She was still paining through her fire-like hormones and he knew himself that could be a pain in the neck, but on account with her sensitive emotions, it could be made worse if she knew about it when she woke up.

After a few moments of his dilemma, he decided the most reasonable thing to to at hand and shook her wake by gently grabbing her shoulders. Her giggling was interrupted as she blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Hrmm...Apollo...is that you...?" She yawned, and if Apollo would have inspected her awake state better, he would have noticed that she wasn't entirely clear on what had been happening, or rather, what was going on as he tried to explained with some high amount of embarrassment.

He fidgeted, abashed, "Well, yeah, you see...you were having this dream, and I sort of, wanted to wake-" What happened next he still couldn't properly understand to the next years to come. It was like she hadn't been listening, or never intended to from the start, and instead grinned in entertainment, and slight arousal, as she climbed onto his lap. She pressed down to it and bent forward in a fashion only a girl could afford.

"Apollo...", her voice was stiff, yet inviting, "Is this a double dream?"

The male was taken aback, with all rights, "A double dream?" He didn't know how he managed to choke those words out, but somehow, the last energy of his sanity did.

"Yes, I don't believe in the slightest that the real Apollo would be driving me home late at night." He flinched, but more by the reek of alcohol from her as she narrowed their space between them, yet it didn't make him feel disgusted. Moreover a very feminine girl was in his personal space and hadn't reacted enough for her to take a hint he wanted her off.

"W-well, today, I did." He defended himself, instead of someone else his occupation required.

"Liar." She repulsed teasingly, "Now, be quiet, I want you to take me." All the sudden chain of events wasn't going to keep Apollo from protesting. This was going too fast.

"No, what? Athena, you aren't dreaming!" His protests died down as she bent forward and kissed him on the cheek, almost in a platonic way like Trucy would.

"So the Apollo in my temporary dream isn't as bold as he usually is? That's fine, I was sick of being submissive anyway." Her statement was seasoned with a shower of kisses all over his face, each one of them unique as to tell him she could be how he wished her to be. Gentle and rough were the most popular options though.

He again protested her attempts, gripping her wrists hard in order to hold her back. This was humiliating. Overpowered by a girl in a car on a parking slot that was quite visible to anyone bypassing. His legs had weight on them by her sitting on his lap for so long, and even though he did find her attractive, this is not how he wanted her to treat him.

"Athena. You are not dreaming. Do you hear me? Me, you and Mr. Wright were half an hour ago sitting in a bar, you were drunk out of your mind and I was the driver for the night, remember? I'm just keeping my promise and driving you home safely." He explained, and she just stared at him. Then her girlish giggled broke the tension and she leaned in again, their noses brushing vividly, well, from her part.

"Well, this is my best dream yet. Your protests are just too cute! It makes me want you more." "Wha-" He was cut off by her dragging his tie to her, forced in a rough kiss. This was all but sensitive and sweet. She was kissing as if life depended on it, or more like, they have done this multiple times before. He made muffled sounds, saying her name, but he couldn't break free. Not meant physically, that he could do easily. But mentally, she was melting her worries away like a warm candle. Eventually he did not resist against her probing his mouth with her tongue, and soon, he felt comfortable enough to respond.

They broke away, panting, and he felt the pang of guilt though him, but also the feel of excitement as he noticed his saliva running down the side of her chin. She wiped it off with her sleeve, clearly satisfied with the look on his face which she was the cause of.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? The heart never lies."

"Y-yeah," He noticed himself stuttering, but was so fixed on her lustful ocean eyes that he didn't feel desire to correct his answer. So instead, he gently leaned in on her and gave her a kiss of his own. It surprised her, judging by the size of her eyes. Not long after, she responded and she wrapped her hands around his neck and his arms around her small, feminine frame. This was, if possible, more frenzied than earlier, but passion was put into it all the same.

The lack of oxygen forced their battle of tongues apart, and once again let out ragged breaths. They were so lost in the moment that he hadn't noticed that she had been rubbing his inner thigh quite bearish, attempting to unlock and trigger his desires.

"Woah, wait a minute! What are you trying to do?" He asked, suddenly his morality taking the upper hand and pushed back her hand softly.

"A stiffy, what else?" She snapped, a bit disappointed at his behavior since she thought she had caught him under her spell.

_Well, yikes._

"Athena, aren't we going a bit too far with this?"

"Says the guy with his paw up my skirt." There was nothing to object here. With a face as red as his vest, he noticed that one of his hands was under the fabric of her skirt, feeling the outline of her panties. He was so disgusted with himself for letting self-control fall victim, that he tried to imagine that being Trucy's panties. It made his excitement less visible and eventually it was not there at all any longer.

Still, desire could be such a strong emotion, it could drive people to do anything, even to erase all rational thought and just wanting to touch and claim, typically animalistic.

He drew back his hand quickly like a reflex, ignoring her disappointment. She was drunk, he had standards and that was not to take advantage of such events. Besides, maybe she was having those wet dreams about others, just today he was the head. Though, seen from her earlier outbursts, she had been dreaming about him more than once, but it didn't have to mean anything. She was 18, her lust must still be growing as a part of her development as a woman. It was nothing to play around with, and he knew because he had been there, just like everyone else during teenhood.

Without contemplating the factors of her small body flashing a white flag to his decisions, she curled up into his lap and lay there.

"You're warm like the sun, Apollo. At least share your body heat with me." She mumbled, gripping his vest as if to come closer and be more intertwined. He complied to her wish, hugging her tighter to his chest.

Eventually, he felt the slow movements equal that of sleeping from the younger attorney, and he picked her up to put her in the passenger's seat and did her seat belt. Then he drove to her apartment, tucking her into bed like some responsible parent, and though he was reluctant at first, he gave into to seeing the cute image of her sleepy state and pressed his lips against her forehead before leaving and heading back to his apartment.

For the better, he slept well that night, and so did Athena, but for her part it was just that she didn't remember much at all...at least not for the time being.

* * *

"Daddy, do you want to see a new trick with my panties?" Trucy beamed, bouncing at place and trying to get Phoenix's attention. He waved her away.

"Not now, Trucy, I have paperwork," He mumbled, receiving a pout from his daughter, unbeknownst to him. He wasn't happy to disappoint, but he was in deep concentration for his case.

"I would like to see your trick, Trucy!" The magician turned to the medium, flashing a smile toward her.

"I have something better for you Pearls!" She exclaimed and ejected her Mr. Hat out, recieving a glad squeal from Pearl of amazement, clapping her hands.

_"Thank you, ladies and germs," _Trucy made him say, happy to entertain her daddy's old friend before she was even adopted as his daughter. It had been a pleasure to meet Pearl and they had become close friends after only knowing each other for a few days.

Pheonix's attention didn't prevent him for hearing this, smiling at their company. Seeing his daughter and Pearl he had known since 8 years back getting along was almost touching.

"Good morning Apollo." The boss greeted the younger attorney, who was busy thinking over evidence in his hold as he walked in to the office. After realizing that Phoenix's was awaiting an answer, he did it, rather, absentmindedly and yielding.

"What. Oh! Good morning, Mr. Wright." He said before turning his attention back to his work in a thinking fashion, getting seated by his desk.

"I hope it went good driving Athena home yesterday, I'm feeling guilty for dumping her on you." Phoenix sighed, trying to converse with him in adult manners he couldn't with Trucy and Pearl.

"O-oh!" Apollo's face heated up from yesterday's memories, "It went great, really."

Phoenix smirked. "I hope you weren't up for any...escapades." Suddenly Trucy and Pearl had quieted down and was too curious of what Apollo had to say, which made the whole ordeal much worse, trying to browse through his evidence and paperwork to ignore the stares drilling into him.

"Please, don't use that word." He defended, his face growing darker each second.

Just as Phoenix was about to say something back along those lines, in stormed a very flustered redhead and bolted towards Apollo's desk. She cleaned the sweat off on her skirt and closed her eyes in frustration to calm down. The brunette looked up at her like a puppy begging for treats.

Then she slammed her hands down on his desk.

"Let us never speak of this again."

"Gotcha." He replied as if on instinct. Then she stormed out, leaving the company with bewildered expressions on their faces.

Trucy walked up to her brother, who was more or less a nervous wreck.

"Apollo, are you alri-"

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" He showed of his Chords of Steel, trying to lure their attention away from the situation at hand. They jerked, quite taken aback by the sudden exclamation, except Pearl, she was scared half to death. Kurain Village was pretty quiet and she didn't know Apollo well to know about his outbursts.

However, she wasn't little anymore, so she quickly relaxed.

All headed back to their tasks, but Apollo and Athena avoided each other the best they could, because as they said, the would never speak of it again.

Even though they sooner or later knew they had to.

Until then though, they let work priority on each front, not noticing each other's shy glances toward each other and when they were sure no one was looking at them, they smiled to themselves.

The only thing they could do was to rethink the memory, because it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: *groan* I haven't spellchecked, and I'm not really proud of the thing, but whatevs, it's something.**

**The review button looks sexy, doesn't it? *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***


End file.
